


The mystery around Arthur

by Aurora_swan



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_swan/pseuds/Aurora_swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is probably the one who knows Arthur best. But there are still some things that are unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mystery around Arthur

Arthur is... an odd fellow, Eames had noticed. It's not that he's neat or that he's sometimes too prude for his own good, but there's an odd conundrum floating around him that Eames just can't get the hang of.

Still he knows Arthur better than anyone. He knows, almost, everything about him. His parents' names, where he was born, where he went to school and what he'd studied.

Well, this is what he knew about Arthur.

Still he was probably the one who knew Arthur best. There was just this one thing that confused him. They'd never spent a night together. Sure they'd made a mess out of both of their beds, both of their sofas, a countertop and some chairs but never had Arthur stayed the night.

He was like a real life Cinderella. Once the clock struck twelve, he would flee the scene even how hard Eames would pin him to the bed. Even when Eames was in Arthur's bed, Arthur would not let him fall asleep. In rejection, Eames would leave his flat, return home in wonder why this was the case.

He'd asked of course, only Arthur would never give him a straight answer. Arthur would brush it off, pull him into a mind blowing kiss and it would all be forgotten. At least until Arthur would hurry out the door and leave Eames satisfied between the bed sheets. At least until the question bombarded his mind all over again.

Today was just the beginning on one of those days. Arthur got off work at four and left his pretentious office at the architect company where he now had worked for three years, made his way down the streets of London on his bike and stopped outside the coffee shop where he and Eames met every friday for a sweet carmel latte. Today Eames was waiting outside, sitting under one of the many parasols and wearing yet another one of his salmon coloured shirts under that tweed jacket that needed a proper cleaning. Arthur could do little less but smile at the sight as he parked his bike by the fence and climbed over.

"Already ordered then?" he asked and leaned in to place a proper kiss on Eames full lips.

"No cup, no seat." Eames answered warningly and waved between his drink and the coffee shop like there was an obvious thing missing in their logic of people skills. "How was work." He could tell by the cloud of grey on his hand that Arthur had probably not left his desk all day without seeing his building get done on the paper.

"Stressful." Arthur answered simply and hurried inside to get his own coffee before he had a chance to collapse in the chair and not get up for a while.

As always he ordered his teeth rotting carmel mocha with for shots of espresso which he quickly dunked a biscotti in to fish up the foam.

"Your teeth will soon be worse then mine, darling." Eames joked and gave him that bedroom look that at the beginning of their relationship always would rub him the wrong way. Now it was encouraged.

"I brush my teeth." Arthur countered while chewing. "I'm not sure you even know what a toothbrush looks like."

"Fuck off." Eames scoffed and laughed happily under his breath as he directed his stare to the table. There were days when Arthur would make him blush. Just like now, he could just have these moments when his dimples would make Eames heart flutter and like a teenager, his cheeks would blossom red and his ears go hot. It had never happened in other relationships. Only with Arthur.

 

 

 

The spring sun was shining coldly as they made their way back to Eames' tiny flat. Arthur's bike was led at his side as the sweet air of London filled their lungs and Eames kept his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. They talked casually about their day. About Arthur's mates at work and how they would annoy him every time they opened their mouths. Eames talked about his lack of paint for his latest artwork. Apparently his supply store had run out of the right shade of red.

"Is it the one with heads of lice?" Arthur asked him and gave him a questioning frown. Eames nearly stopped in his tracks and stared. There was no chance in hell that Arthur could know that if he hadn't been listening and Eames suddenly understood that this man beside him actually showed interest in his work.

"Yeah." he grinned in surprise. "Yes."

They reached the stack of flats just as the sun was about to set. Arthur locked his bike to a lamppost and gave it a couple of tugs just to make sure that it would still be there when he came back for it in about six hours. Then he ran after Eames up the two flights of stairs and barely avoided to be tackled through the door. Swearing he stumbled inside before Eames caught him and pushed him to the wall.

"Asshole." he mumbled to Eames' ridiculously full lips as the man kissed him.

"I'm getting there, darling." Eames hummed as his warm, thick hands skimmed down his sides and grabbed his arse through his trousers. "God I want you here on the floor."

"Ain't happening, Mr Eames." Arthur growled and grabbed him by his collar. "Fuck me on the bed like a normal person for once."

"The mouth on you." Eames murmured and gave his side a pinch that sent Arthur up wall with a loud yelp. "You should be ashamed." With a small laugh Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames' neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Take me to bed, Eames." he begged and scraped his nails over his shoulder and down his big arms where tattoos was hiding under thin cotton. "Take me to bed and fuck me."

Only an insane man would say no to that. Even a more insane man would do what Eames was planning to do. Picking Arthur up from the floor, skinny legs wrapping around his waist he kissed him all the way through the corridor. His hands supported his weight by cupping his arse and both of them knew that this was just the beginning of the evening.

Arthur landed amongst pillows and sheets, spreading out like he was making a snow angel and Eames had to take a second to stare. His hands were placed firmly to the mattress by Arthur's waist, his blue eyes trailing down his body like he was a piece of art.

To Eames, he was.

"What are you waiting for?" Arthur asked as his fingers reached for the buttons straining to keep Eames' shirt together over his chest.

"Nothing." Eames was about to answer but his tongue was caught in his throat that now was thick of the arousal shooting through him. Finally his hands found the zipped on Arthur's trousers and he pulled it down. The sound of it opening was loud as a gunshot in his ears and he pulled the trousers down to Arthur's knees where they stuck.

"Why is everything about you so fucking tight?" he growled as he pulled at the bundled up fabric clinging to Arthur's knotty knees. Arthur laughed and kicked off his shoes while directing the man to pull by the ankled. They finally came off and Arthur laid back on the bed, pulling Eames with him.

He pushed Arthur shirt up his chest until it was stuck under his armpits. Kissed his skin, licked the pink little nipple with just the hard tip of his tongue and Arthur's back arched of the bed.

"Ge' 'is off." Eames ordered and pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. It disappeared into oblivion and soon Arthur's pants would follow.

Completely naked on the bed he wrapped his arms arms and legs around Eames' clothed body. It was often like this; Arthur naked on the bed while Eames touched him with warm hands and completely forgetting about himself.

"God you're gorgeous." Eames moaned into the nape of Arthur's neck where he licked his skin. The space between them heated as Arthur's cock found friction to the zipper of Eames' trousers.

"Get naked." Arthur ordered and pulled at his shirt despite how tight it clung to his body. "Now." He pushed him away and Eames got up to pull his clothes off before something changed and soon even he was naked in the room.

The air in the room was cold around him as he settled between Arthur's legs. They fit together so beautifully that Eames still had troubles believing they actually had this together. After all that playing around, all those stupid jokes and circling around each other like predator and prey they'd suddenly slipped into something. Something that somehow had turned into a relationship.

Eames leaned into a hard kiss, licked his mouth open until it was a play of teeth and tongues and a Arthur rutted into him as patience failed. His hands touching whatever he could reach on Eames, fingers trailing his chest, circling his hard nipples, scraping his nails over his ribs until his hands clung to his back.

"God, Eames." he moaned and left two crescent moons of nail markings on his shoulders. "I need you to fuck me."

"Oh yeah?" Eames growled and nibbled his bottom lip before giving his hip a swat. "Turn around."

Arthur made himself comfortable amongst pillows and sheets while Eames crawled over to the nightstand to retrieve the lube. It was embarrassingly empty. Just enough for this round and maybe for a night hand job after Arthur had left and Eames decided he hadn't had enough.

Arthur looked very comfortable where he laid. Head resting on his crossed arms, looking up at Eames with dark eyes and dimpled cheeks as he smiled. His body laid splayed on the bed like an Isaac Israel painting; the evening light turning his skin golden and glowing.

"God you're beautiful." Eames sang and leaned forward to leave a trail of kisses from his shoulder down to his right arse cheek. "I can't believe I reeled you in."

"British charm." Arthur grinned but cut into a gasp as a fingers suddenly circled his puckered entrance.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it?"

"I've been working." Arthur said half muted by the pillow.

"I know you have." Eames hummed and placed an open mouthed kiss to his cheek. He popped the cap on the lube to coat two of his fingers. "Let me fix that for you."

He eased one finger in and Arthur moaned happily into the pillow, his muscles flaring around Eames' digit as it slipped in deeper.

"I'll do such dirty things to you." Eames hummed and used his other hand to play with Arthur's balls. "I've missed your pretty little bum all week." He added another finger and Arthur's hips started rolling. It was such a pretty sight. Him slowly humping the mattress, his fingers clutching the pillow, his tongue running over his lips like he was trying to lick off the sweet foam like he'd did outside the coffee shop.

"Oh fuck." he sighed and lifted his head off the pillow to look back at Eames who was still mouthing his arse like it was a sacred relic. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"Not just yet." Eames mumbled and drove his fingers with precision to his prostate and Arthur gasped. He did it again and Arthur moaned and pushed back. "Wanna turn around and face me, love?"

He did, but turning around whit those long legs and still keep two fingers up his arse was not an easy task. They managed, though, and Eames settled between his legs and took a good look at his starving cook weeping against his belly button.

"You're just gorgeous, doll." he growled as he fell over his and kissed his wet lips, whimpered as he felt a cold hand wrap around his own member. "Oh, darling."

To reward his good behaviour, he added a third fingers and Arthur looked up at his face with darkened eyes and hair askew.

"Fuck me, Eames. Please!" he whimpered and rolled his hips with master precision while giving his boyfriend some well earned tugs.

"M'yeah, baby." Eames sighed into Arthur's pretty mouth before pulling his fingers free. Slicking his cock with the rest of the lube, he then lined up and sunk in easily with Arthur gripping onto his arms, sighing as the small amount of friction was almost enough for him to make his cock twitch. Cupping Eames' cheek he lifted his head of the pillow to catch his lips. He kissed him soundly, making Eames moan.

"Oh fuck." he sighed as he was buried to the hilt. "You feel so good."

"Shut up, Eames." Arthur sighed and rocked into him just as he started moving. "Oh god."

Eames grabbed him under his leg and opened him up more, mouthed his neck as he did and sunk a bit deeper.

Arthur was warm and soft under him, his dark eyes blown and his hair in every wrong direction there was. Eames was once again losing himself in the beauty of Arthur and his completion was suddenly not far away. Seven days was such a long time to be away from him. He slowed his pace, listened to the sounds leaving Arthur's pretty mouth.

Sweat was pearling on his forehead. Everything was just hot and the friction between them speeded up the process. Their bodies were slick and suddenly Arthur had the perfect, slick, slide between their stomachs.

"Oh fuck me." Arthur gasped as Eames hit just the right spot and everything became ridiculously bright in the matter of seconds.

"What d'you think I'm doing, darling?" he grinned and let go of his leg to take a hold of his waist, his thumb skimming across his skin, dipping into every space of rib until the rough pad reached his nipple. With a cruel circling motion Arthur's voice raised an octave and his nails dug into Eames' back. His neck arched, exposed his already bruised skin, which Eames could never get enough of, and moaned loudly while meeting every thrust with one of his own.

Eames pulled his head back, looked down at Arthur whose eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as he made those ridiculous little sounds of pleasure.

"Stop staring." he gasped suddenly and grabbed a hand full of hair on Eames head and gave him a punishing thug. With a growl, Eames decided to avenge him by pulling out and he didn't need to say a word before Arthur unwind his arms and rolled over on his stomach.

"On your knees." Eames ordered and grabbed his hips to hoist him up. Arthur's chest left the soft mattress and as Eames sunk into him easily once more, he reached back and took a hold of his wrist. Twisting his neck in an uncomfortable angle, he looked back at him, urging him down for a sloppy kiss.

"I'm gonna come." he panted and snaked his arm back until his hand reached Eames' arse.

"Yeah?" Eames moaned and circled his hand around his cock to give it a stroke and that's when Arthur completely lost it. His body tensed and relaxed at the same time, his head dropping between his shoulders as Eames pounded into him with pure abandon.

Arthur came with a small shout, pushing back the little he could in Eames' hard grip. White ribbons started to coat Eames' hand and the sheet underneath them and as his orgasm started to reach its end his arms turned soft. He collapsed forward, hit the mattress and took Eames with him in his fall.

Lying flat on his stomach, Eames continued to completion behind him, coming with a low growl from the bottom of his stomach and pushing himself as deep as he could.

"Oh fuck. Fuck!"

Eames pressed his cheek to Arthur's, breathed the same air for a couple of seconds as he wiggled his hips just a few times more for that good feeling of post orgasm.

"Your stubble is stabbing my face." Arthur sighed and pushed his shoulder into Eames' chest. "Ge' off."

Eames moved away from him with a whine and landed on his back beside him on the bed, sighed happily as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"You like that didn't you, darling?"

"Fuck you." Arthur groaned and heaved himself up on shaky elbows, looking at Eames with that tooth aching smile. "I'm lying here, covered in spunk. I wouldn't be here if I didn't like it, you shit." He leaned over and caught Eames' lips with his own, kissed him loving and calmly while feeling the moist covers go cold under him. "Clean me up, will you?" He caressed his chest with a shaking hand and rubbed his nose with his own.

"Just lie here and look pretty and I'll get a towel." Eames smiled and pulled him into a last kiss before leaving the bed.

 

 

 

Somehow, mystery as it was, Arthur had fallen asleep. After they'd cleaned up and spooned on the bed for a respectful amount of time, Eames had gotten out of the bed to use the bathroom and as he had returned he'd found Arthur asleep on the bed.

All Eames could do was stare. He'd never during the ten years they'd known each other, seen Arthur sleep. It was quite a sight, Arthur's pink lips parted, limbs lying in a spidery mess around him, eyelashes brushing his cheeks and hair in a uncontrollable mess.

He was beautiful.

Eames was almost afraid to move. The last thing he wanted now was to wake him up and ruin this moment. He reached for his pants lying on the floor and stepped in as quietly as he could before leaving the room.

Standing in the kitchen making a cup of tea he found his head nearly empty of everything besides the picture of Arthur sleeping. Ten years was a long time for knowing someone. And for being a couple for two it was just odd that it wasn't until now Eames had seen him like this.

Making himself the perfect cuppa he had a look out the window. Autumn was closing in and darkness was settling earlier and earlier. The streetlights were even late on lighting up, and the roads was now frightfully dark. It would probably be another week before they caught up.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. A car backfired and Eames jumped where he stood, leaned over the sink to get a better look of the street to see where it came from when there was yet another sound being heard. It was the sound of something tipping over in the bedroom, something being crushed and soon the sound of someone stumbling over the floor.

Eames forgot about his cup on the counter and hurried through the flat, swung the bedroom door open only to find Arthur standing in the corner of the south end of the room, like a spider spying on its prey. Elbows and hands braced to the walls, his chest heaved as he gulped for air, eyes big as dinner plates he just stood there in panic.

"Arthur?" Eames gasped and took a step closer to him which made Arthur push himself even deeper into the corner.

"Nonononono!" he whimpered warningly and clenched his hands into hard fists that could punch through a brick wall. Eames stopped, his hands dangling at his sides since he didn't know what to do with them anymore. All he could do was watch as his lover had a potential breakdown.

Eames felt how every fiber of his body wanted to go over there, pull Arthur close and hold him. Tell him that everything was going to be okay and ever so carefully he took a step closer.

"I swear!" Arthur shouted and slammed one of his fists hard to the wall. "If you take another step, I might just kill you!"

Eames paused.

Stared.

One could see Arthur's heart beating through his chest. His throat struggling to accept air and his eyes shined as they filled up with tears. Closing his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose and letting the air out between trembling lips, he finally started to find a way back to normality.

Swallowing, he had a quick, last, look around the room before dropping forward to braise his hands to his knees. It was a loud procedure, his lungs finding their way back to a normal rhythm, the ever so often whimper to settle and soon it all came down on him with a small, humourless laughter.

He lifted his head that had fallen between his shoulders, still not looking at Eames but instead he took another look around the room to make sure there wasn't something or someone who shouldn't be there.

Eames blinked. Suddenly things started to make sense. It all came crashing down like a cold shower and he held back a the sound of an understanding 'Oh'. All those evenings ending with Arthur fleeing the scene. Those secrets lingering around him. Now the last few pieces of the puzzle fell into place and finally Arthur was whole.

"You were in the army." Eames said simply and Arthur slipped down the wall until he was sitting on the cold floor, butt naked and arms dangling over his knees as he sighed heavily.

"Yeah." he said with a sad smile that broke Eames heart and he couldn't keep himself away anymore. Hurrying across the floor he kneeled in front of Arthur and took both of his hands in his, put on his most loving smile just in case Arthur would look up.

"You know where you are, right?" The question was loosely asked, but Eames was sure that something wasn't quite right here just yet. Arthur seemed foggy, still a bit limp from sleep like hadn't woken up just yet. He wasn't quite there. Not quite awake.

Arthur huffed under his breath and lifted his heavy head from the place between his shoulders.

"London, right?" he asked, not quite sure of himself. Dark eyes found blue and some kind of calm started to settle.

"Yes. In my bedroom." Eames said and brushed a couple of strands of hair from his clammy forehead. "D'you feel safe?"

"Give it a second." Arthur croaked, swallowed thickly a couple of times while looking intensely at Eames who would not break his gaze. He held his hands, rubbed his thumbs over his knuckles and licked his lips. Soon enough he started nodding. "Yeah." he said and breathed out the last ounce of fear. "Yeah, I do." Heart leaped in Eames chest. For once he'd seen a side of Arthur that was more human than ever and Arthur had actually confessed to not feeling okay.

"Mind if I take you back to bed?" he asked and nodded to the furniture behind his back. Arthur grinned and hurried to wipe a couple of tears with the crook of arm that Eames, of course, noticed. "Darling." He pulled him close and wrapped his strong arms around him. "Come here. It's alright."

He wasn't really crying even though heavy tears hit Eames' shoulders. It was merely painful breaths that left his throat as he collected himself. "How often is it like this?" A small laugh was heard again and Eames pained as he heard it.

"The nightmares are every night. But this only happens when I'm woken up by loud noises." he answered and brushed his thumb to the soft hairs of Eames' strong neck. "What was it? A car?"  
"Backfiring, yeah." Eames answered and placed his lips to his temple to show how much he actually cared. "Darling, I'm so sorry." Humming, Arthur nuzzled his shoulder, shuffled a little closer and Eames pulled him in.

"Could we, perhaps, move to the bed?" Arthur mumbled as he was pressed to Eames' shoulder. "I just realised I'm completely naked and that's something I don't wanna be right now."

"Of course." Eames said as he himself realised the embarrassment and he stood up swiftly and pulled Arthur with him who still was a bit shaken.

Arthur settled like a child under the cover, curled up with his his hands shoved under the soft pillow and Eames slipped in behind him, wrapped his arms around the shivering Arthur and held him tight. He could feel the tension caused by fright lingering under his prickled skin, the quick breaths and the beats of a hurried heart.

"I've got you, you know." he told him and placed his huge hand over his heaving chest. "I'm right here." Arthur only nodded and braided their fingers together, just to make sure.

"I know." he sighed and started to relax in Eames' embrace. "I'm sorry, Eames. You're not supposed to deal with this."

"Shut up, Arthur." Eames growled, a little taken aback as the words reached his ears. All this time they'd been together, this was the thing that had kept them apart. Such a simple thing that Eames would have done anything to help him with and the man didn't let him. "I'm your boyfriend, am I not? If I'm not the one to take care of you when things like this happen, then who is?" Arthur scoffed and squeezed Eames hand in his.

"I'm a first class fool, am I not?"

"Second class. One of those who are easily forgiven." Eames answered him simply and placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Arthur giggled.

Actually giggled. And it was dangerously infectious.

The air in the room seemed warmer just then and as Arthur sighed happily in his arms, he knew that something changed between them.  
"Mind if I spend the night?" he asked carefully with a hint of light humour. Eames smiled, lips pressed to the warm skin of Arthur's neck and the smell of expensive shampoo filling his lungs.

"I never thought you'd ask."


End file.
